amor y odio o solo amor
by kokoro aishiteru
Summary: starfire recive un extraño mensaje de su planeta sobre su padre y ahora tendra que ir  su planeta sin los titanes ¿que hara robin si starfire se va?  y que pasara con los titanes seguiran siendo los mismos
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde muy lluviosa en jump city, parecía que el tiempo era muy justo con el ánimo de starfire, la cual estaba sentada en su cama con una mirada triste y perdida no sabía lo que iba a hacer pero algo era seguro ya no podría seguir en la tierra. La razón fue una llamada que recibió en la mañana de tamaran:

FLASHBACK….

Star iba caminando por la sala cuando vio que en la pantalla decía ¡MENSAJE URGENTE! Rápidamente fue asía la pantalla, para su sorpresa el mensaje era de su planeta y decía:

Querida princesa starfire:

Princesa le comunicamos por esta presente carta que la necesesitamos urgentemente en tamaran ya que su padre el rey de tamaran acaba de fallecer y como no hemos podido localizar a sus hermanos la Reyna a decidido que usted debe venir de inmediato para ocupar el trono de antemano le damos el más sentido pésame.

Y la esperamos con suma alegría.

Buen viaje.

FIN FLASHBACK….

Star todavía no se lo podía creer ni lo quería creer como era posible que su padre hubiera muerto, y su hermano que tal si le hubiera pasado algo, así que empezó a empacar sus cosas con destino a tamaran , tenía que ser una broma esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Mientras tanto en la sala los demás titanes se encontraban ocupados, claro cada quien en los que más le interesaba chico bestia y cybor jugando videojuegos, raven leyendo mientras robín comía un emparedado. Cuando star entro con unas cuantas maletas.

Chico bestia: emm stra por que traes esas maletas -_-

Cybor: si que acaso te vas—esto lo dijo de broma pero al parecer star no estaba bromeando y empezó a llorar

Starfire: no queridos amigos solo que hoy recibí un mensaje de mi planeta

Raven: y dinos porque eso te puso tan triste?

Starfire: no, no estoy triste solo creo que ocurrió un error ya que decían que mi padre había muerto. . . .

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Robín fue el primero en reaccionar y por impulso se aventó a abrazar a star , el quería ser el primero en que stra abrazara , el cual la consolara y la protegiera.

Starfire: no te preocupes robín como dije creo que ha sido un erro y tengo que ir de inmediato a tamaran

Raven: pero que pasa si es cierto lo de tu padre – dijo tartamudeando

Starfire: pues en ese caso - comienza a llorar de nuevo - en ese caso… creo que me tendré que quedar… para siempre en tamaran

Robín: (enojado) QUEE! No estar tu no, tu nos puedes dejar por favor yo… te necesito

Cybor: (jajaja) perdón como dijiste robín (jajajajajaja)

Robín: (rojísimo) es … este … yo … yo digo… que … que todos la extrañaríamos mucho

Starfire: gracias amigos saben fueron lo mejor que me pudo pasar y los quiero mucho espero verlos otra vez enserio muchas gracias por todo lo que pasamos siempre los llevare en mi corazón.

Robin: por favor star no digas eso es como… como (el solo pensarlo le causaba dolor) si nunca mas te volviéramos a ver

Chico bestia: si star por favor al menos déjanos acompañarte a tu planeta

Starfire: gracias chico bestia pero enserio quiero y tengo que hacer esto yo sola, asi que este es el adiós tengan (a cada quien le entrego un sobre) por favor leean cuando me haya ido espero que no se olviden de mi

Cybor: nunca stra eso sería imposible y te deseo un buen viaje nos veremos pronto ya lo veras (abrasándola y con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos)

Raven: si star nos veremos pronto y gracias has sido una muy buena amiga

Starfire: gracias raven y te quiero y que siempre fuiste mi mejor y única amiga (la abraza fuertemente) luego volteándose a ver a chico bestia- chico bes… -pero antes de poder decir algo chico bestia ya se había lanzado sobre star abrasándola y llorando sobre su hombro

Chico bestia: star te voy a extrañar muchísimo fuiste como mi hermana mayor te quiero mucho

Starfire: yo también chico bestia te quiero mucho

(Después de esa escenita de chico bestia seguía el más difícil robín)

Robín: strar … yo


	2. Chapter 2

Robín: star… yo

Starfire corre a abrazarlo y robín simplemente dejando que algunos gotas cristalinas resbalaran sobre su rostro, suspirando acomodo un poco su cabeza sobre su hombro sabiendo que tal vez esta sería la última vez que la sentía … tal vez la ultima vez ,sus manos temblaban al sentir el calor de star , al suspirar aquel dulce aroma , por un momento sintió la necesidad de besarla y nunca más dejarla ir de su lado, pero el tenía que ser fuerte no mostrarse así delante de sus amigos.

Robín: no te vayas – un breve susurro que solo oyó star

Starfire: tengo que – star se separo de robín y empezó a llorar amargamente – siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo

Robín: por favor no te olvides de mí

Starfire: eso sería imposible

Starfire agarro sus maletas no sin antes darles un abrazo a cada uno y con una sonrisa un tanto fingida les dijo adiós repitiéndose en su mente que no seria para siempre ya que necesitaba saber que ese mensaje que le había llegado no era verdad así elevo el vuelo en una nave que le había prestado cybor, viendo por última vez lo que fue su alegría, felicidad y a veces dolor , donde conoció a sus verdaderos amigos y al amor amor de su vida , o eso es lo que creía ella , ya que él nunca se lo había demostrado , una última sonrisa salió de su rostro al recordar a robín.

Starfire: adiós gracias por todo – y así emprendió su viaje con destino a su hogar? Ya no sabía si referirse así a su hogar.

¿Por qué la deje ir? ¿Debí detenerla? ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? ¿Pero qué es lo que siento por ella? … si hace apenas unos segundos sin verla y ya comienzo a extrañarla…..

Cybor: ROBIN! DESPIERTA POR DIOS QUE TE OCURRE COMO LA DEJASTE IR –cybro estaba desesperado porque su líder no había hecho nada por detener a su amiga

Robín: que de que hablas- aun en trance por lo que acaba de ocurrir en su mente

Cybor: POR QUE DEMONIOS DEJASTE QUE ESTAR SE FUERA!

Robín: Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA FUE SU DECISIÓN NO LA PUEDO DETENE

CYBOR: CLARO QUE LA PODIAS DETENER O LA PODRIAMOS AVER ACOMPAÑADO LO QUE PASA ES QUE QUERIAS QUE SE FUERA VERDAD

Robín: QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA YO SOY EL QUE MENOS QUERIA QUE STAR SE FUERA YO LA ….. YO LA QUIERO MUCHO

Raven: YA DJEN DE PELEAR A TODOS NOS DUELE QUE STAR SE HAYA IDO PERO FUE LO QUE YA QUISO DEMOSLE UN TIEMPO YO SE QUE ELLA REGRESARA

Chico bestia: raven tiene razón ella volverá somos un equipo no?

Cybor: si tienes razón gracias bestita

Chico bestia: siiii por fin tuve la razón y quien quiero tofu!

Todos los titanes estaban con una gota sobre su rostro por la ocurrencia de chico bestia pero bueno tenía un poco de razón todos tenían hambre y debían comer.

Cybor: ni se te ocurra que comeremos esa cochinada no iremos por pizza

Raven: me arece bien entonces vamos

**La tarde se aleja,**

**el cielo esta gris**

**la noche aparece sin ti,**

**callado en la playa**

**te lloro en silencio otra vez**

Robín se encontraba en la playa observando el mar y como las olas sonaban al choca con la arena y mirando al las estrellas se acordó de star era tan hermosa como esas estrellas sin duda su nombre era perfecto para ella, la extrañaba tanto….

**Me ahoga esta penano puedo vivir**

**las olas no me hablan de ti**

**sentado en la arena**

**escribo tu nombre otra vez**

por que me abandonaste asi star no sabes como te necesito aquí a mi lado por … por que

**Por que te extraño**

**desde aquel Noviembre**

**cuando soñamos juntos**

**en querernos siempre**

**Me duele este frío Noviembre**

**cuando las hojas caen**

**a morir por siempre..**

si te extraño es lo único que puedo decir ahora quiero que este aquí a mi lado que egoísta estoy siendo verdad , se que te necesitan pero es que no aguanto esta idea de que te hayas ido

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es sentir que la lluvia**

**me dice llorando que todo acabó**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es pedirle a la luna**

**que brille en la oche de mi corazón**

**otra vez.. otra vez..**

(empieza a llover)parece que hay el clima esta de mi lado (empiza a llorar) por que solo cuando estoy solo puedo demostrar mis sentimientos por que no puedo decir lo que siento … star has sido la única persona que despertado este sentimiento en mi

**Quisiera decirte**

**que quiero volver**

**tu nombre va escrito en mi piel**

**ya es de madrugada**

**te sigo esperando otra vez**

**Por que te extraño**

**desde aquel Noviembre**

**cuando soñamos juntos**

**a querernos siempre**

**me duele, este frío Noviembre**

**cuando las hojas caen**

**a morir por siempre...**

pero no sé cómo decírtelo lo sé soy muy malo con mis sentimientos pero es que me pones tan nervioso, no se siento que me rechazaras , porque tu eres hermosa , tierna ,amable todo lo contrario a mi cómo es que una chica como tú se pudiera enamorar de alguien como yo que solo se ser un héroe

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es sentir que la lluvia**

**me dice llorando que todo acabó**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es pedirle a la luna**

**que brille en la noche de mi corazón**

**otra vez.. otra vez..**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es sentir que la lluvia**

**me dice llorando que todo acabó**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es pedirle a la luna**

**que brille en la noche de mi corazón**

**otra vez.. otra vez..**

Robin-aun con lágrimas en los ojos observando con dolor las estrellas ¿Por qué te separaste de mi?

De repente robín siente como unos pasos se oyen a lo lejos rápidamente se seca las lagrimas y se pone en posición de ataque entonces la sombra se acerca cada vez mas robín listo salta para dar una gran patada

AHHHH NO ROBIN SOY YOOOOOOOO- robín observo con apenacion que se trataba de su amigo chico bestia

Robín: chico bestia perdóname no sabía que eras tú pero por qué no me respondiste cuando te dije

Chico bestia: jaja perdón es que traía estos audífonos que ando probando y bueno no te oí-dice con sobandoce la mejilla donde robín le había dado una patada

Robín: ahh ya veo y dime qué haces por aquí a estas horas

Chico bestia: pues lo mismo que tu

Robín: como que lo mismo que yo

Chico bestia: pues si lamentándome de mi amor i posible claro

Robín- un poco rojo ya que chico bestia le había dado justo al clavo pero dándose cuenta de algo

Robín: como tú también estas enamorado pero de quien

Chico bestia: pues la verdad es que me gusta una chica de nuestro equipo

Robín: COMO TE GUSTA STRAFIRE! – grito apuntándole con un starborn

Chico bestia: no, no como crees a mí me gusta raven – dijo chico bestia muy asustado

Robín-muy sorprendido- QUE PERO COMO ¡!

Chico bestia: amm pues si desde hace un buen rato me empezó a gustar pero la verdad no creo que yo le gusta siento que me considera como un tonto alguien que no vale la pena

Robín: chico bestia no digas eso todos te queremos eres una parte my importante del equipo y un muy buen amigo es mas sabes creo que a raven también le gustas

Chico bestia: en serio lo crees – dijo con sus ojitos muy brillantes

Robín: mm bueno yo lo creo pero no te preocupes te prometo ayudarte con eso

Chico bestia: gracias robín- le sonríe un poco – pero tu como me vasa ayudar a mi si no puedes ni decirle lo que sientes a star

Entonces la sonrisa de chico bestia desapareció ya que robín se puso tan rojo que pareciera que su cabeza iba a explotar entonces sin previo aviso comenzó a levantarse de su asiento con dirección a chico bestia- no robín no era cierto- robín: más vale que empieces a correr-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Chico bestia comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras robín lo perseguía muy enojado – te voy a matar chico bestia- no robín por favor- pero sin querer chico bestia tropezó con una roca – o rayos- entonces vio que chico bestia se acercaba a toda velocidad- que hago , que hago- de repente se transformo en un águila y salió de ahí volando .

Robín: me las pagaras chico bestia ya verás te veré en la torre-jajajajaja

Cybor: a ver si entendía a ti chico bestia te gusta nuestra amiga raven y quieres mi ayuda para decirle lo que sientes

Chico bestia: si a si es

Cybor: jajajajajaja enserio raven y tu jajajajajajajja

Robín ya basta cybor chico bestia de verdad quiere nuestra ayuda

Cybor: claro y que porque nos dices a nosotros yo no eh tenido citas y robín bueno ni se diga no sabe expresar sus sentimientos

Robín: ahh porque todos dicen eso ahhhh

Cybor: ahh sin comentarios robín y bueno ahora que harems con bestita, bueno se me ocurre que hoy dejemos la torre sola y le prepares una cena romántica y pues ay se lo digas, di lo que de verdad sientes

Robín: si me parece buen plan

Chico bestia: bueno yo iré a preparar que decir ustedes hagan la cena y mientras desajanse de raven – se va corriendo así su habitación

Cybor: muy bien chico piedra papel o tijera a ver quién gana, hace la comida, no le dice a raven mmm no se que es peor

Robin:mm pues no lo se mejor yo voy con raven y tu prepara la cena- se va corriendo en dirección a la habitación de raven

Cybor: pero robín yo no se cocinar

Robín: hola raven te gustaría salir un rato con migo

Raven: am no lo creo

Robín: pero por que

Raven: porque no tengo ganas

Robín: anda raven te vas a divertir- la jala a fura de la torre

Cybor: bueno es lo mejor que pude hacer espero que les guste- dice lavándose las manos y quitándose el delantal

Chico bestia: viejo , como te quedo la comida

Cybor: bien bestita y que tal ya listo

Chico bestia: si es creo

Cybor: pues mas te vale que hay viene raven- de repente se abra la puerta de la torre y aprace un silueta femenina


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola chicos me alegro de verlos ¡

¡TERRA!_grito chico bestia asustada y feliz _ ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Eh regresado aquí con ustedes_ dijo terra sonriendo alegremente

Pero…como, tú eras una roca ¿Cómo es posible? Decía sin poderlo creer chico bestia

Pues… _ comenzó terra_ pues la verdad no lo sé yo solo desperté y no lo puedo creer ¡estoy viva!

Que alegría terra, pero sigo sin creerlo, quien te pudo haber revivido, tuvo que ser alguien que… fue Raven._ dijo terminando su teoría chico bestia

Posiblemente_ decía terra sin mucho consentimiento

Bueno pues me alegra que ya estés de regreso, estoy seguro que todos estarán muy felices de verte de nuevo.

Si hablando de eso… ¿dónde están todos? Decía terra mientras observaba la torre sin nadie

Pues Raven y Robín salieron y cybor supongo que está en su taller con su auto.

¿Y starfire? _ pregunto con curiosidad al ver que no la había mencionado

O0Oo_bajo la cabeza un poco_ ella hace un tiempo se fue _ pero estoy seguro que volverá

Ahah, que mal, bueno voy a saludar a cybor.

Y salió de la sala. Mientras chico bestia debido a su impresión se fue a sentar al sillón, en eso iban entrando Robín y Raven, cuando Robín vio a chico bestia sentado en el sillón se preguntó que pasaba.

¿Chico bestia que te pasa? Si no lo has notado ya llegamos _ pregunto robín señalando a Raven que estaba al lado de él. Pero como no respondía Raven le dio un zape en la cabeza, hasta que por fin reacciono.

Chicos a que no saben quién vino, bueno quien regreso, o ¿quién revivió? … por lo cual recibió otro zape por parte de Raven claro.

Mejor dinos quien vino y déjate de tantas tonterías.

Boo ya, me alegra que estés de regreso_ en eso iban llegando cybor y terra a la sala conversando alegremente.

Ella es quien creo que es_ robín estaba muy confundido al ver a terra ahí_ si es terra ah regresado_decia feliz cybor

¿pero cómo es que ella regreso?_ si, es cierto robín terra no nos has dicho como es que regresaste

Pues la verdad no lo se solo desperté y así estaba pensé que fueron ustedes_ mm que raro porque no hemos echo nada o si raven?

No yo no eh echo nada _ decía raven con algo de tristeza _mmm que raro no

Pues si pero no creo que sea nada malo, por algo estoy aquí no creen

Si tienes razón bienvenida de nuevo terra_todos estaban muy felices de que terra estaba de vuelta, buen la mayoría del equipo.

Fuiste como un bello amanecer, una tierna ilusión, un fugas sueño de amor. . . tú eras todo para mí .robín se encontraba en el cuarto de starfire, recordando los bellos momentos que había pasado con ella, ¿Por qué no regresaba? , esa pregunta se la llevaba haciendo desde el momento en que se fue, cada vez perdía más la esperanza de que ella volviera, porque tal vez ya haya encontrado a alguien más en su planeta, porque lo iba a esperar a el , a lo mejor ella ya tendría a su príncipe.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, ya no podía seguir viviendo, al momento de su partida dejo más que una marca dejo un corazón roto, una vida destrozada, todo lo que había logrado desde que la conoció, el era un ser humano frio y sin sentimientos, como era posible que una sola chica lo hubiera cambiado tanto como para poner su mundo al revés.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que afuera terra se encontraba conversando con alguien por teléfono, pero se le hizo un poco rara la llamada así que comenzó a escuchar un poco

Un año después…

Starfire iba volando por la ciudad de jump city se sentía tan feliz de estar de regreso en la tierra, ella se moría de ganas de ir con sus amigos. Las cosas en este año no habían sido tan fáciles para ella ya que con la muerte de su padre vinieron muchos problemas en tamaran, pero por fin pudo localizar a su hermano y el feliz acepto el trono, y se lo agradecía mucho porque ella no podría hacerse cargo de todo un planeta, ella era feliz aquí en la tierra.

Estaba en eso cuando escucho la alarma de una joyería rápidamente fue a ver quién era, para ayudar. Cuando fue a ver se dio cuenta que era red x , así que decidió detenerlo en lo que llegaban sus amigos para darles la sorpresa de su regreso.

Qué bueno es verte de nuevo preciosa, lástima que me tengo que ir tan pronto_decia x mientras agarraba la bolsa llena de joyas y se decidía a irse , pero starfire voló tan rápido como pudo y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, cosa que hizo que a x se le saliera el aire cayera al suelo.

Lo siento x pero no te puedes llevar eso sin pagarlo _ dijo starfire mientras le quitaba la bolsa con joyas

Ay preciosa todavía no entiendes que yo consigo lo que quiero_ en eso le quito su bolsa mientras la acorralaba contra la pared_¿ y tú equipo? … ah cierto creo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa al ver que tu amigo robín pues se… fue

¿Qué…? _ Mientras star pensaba en lo que había dicho x este aprovecho y con un rápido movimiento se fue desapareciendo.

Starfire seguía pensando en eso mientras caminaba por las calles no tenía ganas de volar. Entonces supuso que solo era una trampa de x solo para poder escapar robín nunca dejaría al equipo. Así que otra vez emprendió el vuelo con rumbo a su hogar, la torre t.


	4. Chapter 4

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

En un lugar muy lúgubre y obscuro, lleno de maquinas y distintos monitores en donde se observaba casi toda la ciudad, dos figuras miraban fijamente algunos monitores, una de las figuras era muy alta y musculosa, mientras que la otra, a la otra se le veía una larga cabellera y no tan alta como la otra .

Perfecto, ya ha regresado, ahora podemos proceder, ¿no lo crees aprendiz?

Claro, en cuanto usted lo ordene de inmediato atacare la torre

Paciencia querida por favor, aun no aremos nada, además quien dijo que tu serias quien atacaría a los titanes, por supuesto que no como crees que me voy a perder la oportunidad de que mi nuevo aprendiz lo haga_ slade señala a un joven que se encuentra en una esquina.

Terra se gira para observar a aquel joven que slade le señala, y una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro al parecer comprendió el significado del plan de slade.

Bueno entiendo el por que de que quieras que vaya el, pero enserio me encantaría ir a darles un aviso previo de lo que les espera a esos titanes, ¿no crees que seria divertido?

No, por ahora no aremos nada, tu solo espera un poco, ya veras que el será nuestro mejor instrumento de venganza, así que te pido que no lo molestes mas ¿si?, ahora vámonos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Aquel joven que estaba parado en el rincón mas obscuro que pudo hallar, el vestía una armadura como la que alguna vez slade le había echo usar, pero como siempre traía su anti-faz que le cubría sus ojos, aunque slade había tratado de quitárselo nunca lo logro. Con sus brazos cruzados y recargado contra un muro, su cabeza estaba baja y sus ojos ocultos bajo su cabellera y claro su anti-faz, un suspiro se oyó de el y levanto lentamente su cabeza ya que su corazón le decía algo_ quiero olvidarte y cierro los ojos vienen los tuyos mi mente te extraña no puedo borrarte tu imagen me atrapa ya nada controlo mis brazos tan solos .,.me matas si muero de amor, te quiero te entrego mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti te entrego mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti… se que ya llegaste mi princesa** …**

**Y EN LA TORRE T…**

Por fin llegue, solo espero que todos estén bien, me muero de por fin ver a robín, ya que eh tenido una duda sobre estos sentimientos de aquí en la tierra, solo espero que el me lo aclare _ de ella sale un fuerte respiro ya por fin estaba en la puerta de su hogar, pero seguía esa duda en su cabeza ¿Qué abra querido decir red x?

¡STAR!_ una voz muy conocida para ella la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, chico bestia había sido el primero en verla, y claro en correr a abrazarla junto con cybor. Star también los abrazo con mucho cariño, los había extrañado tanto

Amigos, que alegría tan inmensa me da verlos _ pero antes de que cualquier pudiera decir algo raven llegaba a la escena, aunque se veía emocionada por ver a su amiga también se le veía en el rostro que estaba triste, camino hasta ella y le dijo:

Es un gusto verte de nuevo star, aunque sea en estas circunstancias _el rostro de raven se veía lleno de emociones.

¿Por qué dices eso raven? _ Starfire se había quedado muy extrañada por aquel comentario de su amiga.

Por que cuando te fuiste, robín cambio, el cambio demasiado_ raven fruncía el seño mientras cybor y chico bestia se quedaban boquiabiertos por lo que raven decía.

Raven, no creo que sea el momento de que le digas eso a starfire apenas va llegando_ cybor intentaba calmar la atmosfera tan pesada que se había creado en estos momentos.

No, no cybor yo necesito saber lo que le ha pasado a robín, por favor raven dime lo que paso

Yo te explicare todo tal vez así podremos solucionar algo_ raven le indico a starfire que las dos salieran a la playa para así poder hablar mejor, ya afuera raven abrazo a starfire.

Me da mucho gusto que ya estés de regreso, y disculpa si te preocupe de más, pero yo si estoy preocupada por robín.

Raven por favor dime ¿Dónde esta robín? , que me han querido decir todos, desde que llegue la mayoría me dicen algo que no entiendo de robín, por favor yo lo quiero ver ya.

Ninguno de nosotros lo puede ver ahora_ raven parecía molesta, mientras star seguía confundida por todo lo que decían._ el creyó que lo abandonaste bueno que nos abandonaste.

Pero yo no lo abandone… tu sabes que nunca los abandonaría_ en el rostro de star pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer_ por favor raven cuéntame todo lo que paso ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Ok star robín ya no esta con nosotros…

Pero como ¿Dónde esta?

Star por favor déjame terminar, mira el ya no era el mismo se la pasaba mas de lo normal encerado en su cuarto, ya no nos hablaba, el estuvo demasiado tiempo esperándote en la terraza, el pensaba que ahí regresarías, ya que era su lugar preferido_ star sonrió mientras recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos ahí.

Si_ raven sonrió ante la mirada de su amiga_ pero ahora el esta con slade, ahora es su aprendiz. _ Pero por que _ ninguno de nosotros lo sabe, solo que un día llego terra, y días después ella y robín desaparecieron, y cuando los encontramos ellos ya estaban con slade.

Pero por que tiene que a ver una explicación_ star frunció el ceño_ raven tengo que ir a buscarlo_ starfire no creo que eso sea bueno ahora_ por favor raven tu sabes donde esta no_ pues si lo hemos rastreado _ star empezó a hacer pucheros_ esta bien iremos

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA FABRICA ABANDONADA…**

¿Qué es lo que te sucede robín?_ terra se acerca con robín maliciosamente _ nada terra solo espero.

¿y que es lo que esperas eh? Que tu preciosa alienígena venga por ti _ robín solo voltea la mirada como evitando pensar en ella.

Acéptalo robín te dejo, te abandono, te olvido, y sabes algo me entere de algo muy interesante sobre starfire ella a encontrado a un príncipe en su planeta, y adivina que se van a casar muy pronto, entonces tienen que aceptarlo ella te abandono a ti después de que fuiste su mejor amigo, le enseñaste todo lo que había que aprender de la tierra, le diste tu amistad y creo que algo mas_ ¿recuerdas cuando mataron a tus padres? Te quedaste solo… y ahora seguirás solo jaja _ terra se fue contenta sabia que había logrado molestar un rato a robín.

¿Estoy solo? Solo… robín observa a su alrededor_ estoy solo_ recuerdos de su mama y papa vinieron por su mente y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos_ ¿por que tienen que estar lejos de mi?... sin tu amor no se vivir_ la imagen de star de repente llego a su mente ¿me mintió? Es que lo que yo sentía por ella, no se lo que era, ya no tengo corazón es lo único que se_ robín se puso de rodillas ya no podía mas tenia un dolor muy grande en su corazón.

De repente robín se para, recobrando la cordura, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro_ has regresado_ cierra sus ojos y empieza a caminar a paso firme y con la sonrisa desaparecida.

**MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA…**

Woow no pensé que slade callera tan bajo con este lugar _ starfire observaba completamente el lugar que era un desastre, basura por todos lados demasiado obscuro y con algo de neblina.

Pues por ahora es el "escondite" de slade_ repentinamente raven pone una mano para impedir que star avanzara más_ detente alguien se acerca.

Ambas se pusieron en posición de ataque, raven con dos círculos negros y star voló un poco para ver quien era el que se acercaba a ellas.

Starfire logra visualizar una silueta de al parecer un hombre, la sombra se fue aclarando cada vez más y starfire pudo visualizar el pelo de robín.

Starfire y robín estaba frente a frente, ya no tenia duda el era robín, pero a starfire no le gusto mucho la idea de que el trajera ese horrible armadura o traje que había traído cuando slade lo había echo su aprendiz, también se le veía un poco enojado, pero a star no le importo el era robín y estaba frente a ella.

¡ROBIN ¡_ starfire se apresuro a saltar en los brazos de robín y abrazarlo, pero este no cambio su expresión ni se movió un centímetro solamente con una mano la empujo haciendo que star se callera, raven la ayuda a levantarse.

Robín... Enserio ¿eres tu?_starfire no podía creer era verdad robín había cambiado.

Robín solo sonrió con malicia_ no starfire yo ya no soy mas el robín que tu conociste

Starfire negaba con la cabeza el no podía ser robín, robín no era así, soltó a raven y se acerco mas a robín pero este se lo impidió poniendo una mano enfrente, starfire se detuvo n solo por eso, si no por que veía a robín lleno de ira de frustración.

Robín soy yo starfire que no me recuerdas_ robín sigo con la misma mirada solo que esta vez avanzo asía starfire, y star al ver su mirada le dio miedo y se empezó a alejar de el mientras robín seguía avanzando asía ella cuando de repente star tropezó, y robín saco un artefacto que apuntaba asía star.


	5. Chapter 5

ALTO_ grito raven desde el otro lado, había creado un aura negra, atrapando a robín y lanzándolo hasta el otro lado

No, no raven que haces, lo vas a lastimas_ starfire fue corriendo hasta donde estaba robin para ver si estaba bien, cuando lo alcanzo se aseguro de que estuviera bien, y estaba un desmayado, así que lo empezó a mover para que despertara.

Robin, robin… soy yo eh regresado… por favor despierta_ pero de repente robin empujo a starfire muy lejos.

Vete de aquí ¡ahora!, eres una mentirosa, nunca me has querido, te fuiste y nunca regrésate, nunca regresaras, me has olvidado _ starfire veía con horror la cara de robin como era posible que el su mejor amigo ahora le estuviera, mandado una mirada de odio, profundo ella nunca había visto esa mirada en el solo por… slade.

Escúchame yo nunca, los eh olvidado, a nadie en especial a ti.

A si claro y yo soy el loco no, tu no estas aquí lo se eres un espejismo, o tal vez una trampa.

Escúchate, por dios que estas diciendo, te has vuelto loco pero yo regrese anda regresa con migo y los titanes, no sabes cuanto te extrañe

Me extrañaste… tu a mi… me extrañaste

Claro que si, no tienes una idea de cuanto_ starfire se arrodillo junto a robin y con sus dos manos empezó a acariciar su rostro, ambos se miraban a los ojos directamente, pensando en lo que sentían en ese momento, algo ya había cambiado entre ellos dos.

No_ robin se levanto rápidamente_ ya no quiero confundirme más, ya no me confundirás

Robin ya dime por favor ¿Qué te paso, que fue lo que paso cuando no estuve?

Todo se acabo, ya no había nada_ robin la miraba con una mirada desafiante_ ya nada era igual, ya no era el mismo, no sabes cuanto tiempo te espere, en aquella azotea, yo estaba seguro de que volverías, pero poco a poco fui perdiendo la esperanza_ bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza_ solo…solo…solo ya no quería esperar mas…. Ya no podía con eso…solo ya no quería estar…solo…cayo de rodillas dando un gran grito que descargo su fuerza, aquel peso que traía encima_ solo aléjate de mi por favor.

No, no lo hare, solo déjame ayudarte por favor, que fue lo que paso, solo dímelo.

No ya, ya no puedo, no puedo con esto_ y entonces robin cayo al suelo como si algo lo estuviera torturando, rápidamente starfire fue corriendo para ayudar a robin, pero una vez que ya estuvo junto a robin, una voz la detuvo

Aléjate de el chiquilla_ starfire miro hacia todos lados tratando de ver de donde venia esa voz_ aquella voz, esa voz nunca la habría olvidado… slade

Aléjate de mi aprendiz_slade estaba parado enfrente de ellos

Tu…tu…aprendiz, pero…pero como, no el no es tu aprendiz el es un titán, es mi robin_ starfire se quedo en shock no sabia por que lo había dicho simplemente lo dijo, por que fue lo que sintió de un momento en otro fue lo sintió y lo que dijo.

Oh chiquilla, oh chiquilla, que no entiendes que tu no puedes poseer a aquel, que has dejado_ slade rodeo a robin y starfire mientras reía maléficamente, mientras fue y se sentó a un lado de robin.

No es verdad mi querido aprendiz, que esta chiquilla te abandono_slade seguía riendo mientras pone la mano en su cabeza_ ¿verdad que te abandono?, los dejo a todos los titanes, los abandono, gracias a ella todo se desintegro, ¿no es así?

Robin se levanto sin voltear a ver a starfire, pero aun así starfire pudo ver que robin tenia unas lagrimas en sus mejillas, por eso starfire sintió que su corazón se partía en millones, al ver a robin en ese estado.

Si, slade, si estoy bien gracias_ se para y pone una cara enojada_ estoy mejor que antes

Me da gusto aprendiz, y ahora tu chiquilla y la hechicera salgan de aquí en este momento

No, claro que no nos iremos sin robin_ starfire puso una mirada desafiante

Lárguense no se pueden llevar a mi aprendiz, además yo creo que esta muy bien aquí_ slade sigue burlándose mientras les da la espalda y se dispone a irse, pero antes volteo para darles una ultima amenaza_ oh pero antes titanes recuerden que pronto tendrán noticias de nosotros_ y así se marcho dejando a las dos titanes algo confundidas.

Ya lo escucharon, ahora váyanse antes de que sea tarde_ robin seguía con una mirada perdida.

No, nos iremos sin ti robin_ dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Ya no existe un nosotros…. Recuérdenlo_ sonríe un poco_ hasta nunca raven, starfire…_ robin se alejo de ellas a paso muy lento

Espera por favor_ starfire corrió con robin cuando de repente terra le aventó una roca muy grande, que al agarrarla desprevenida logro aplastar a starfire

Jajaja perdóname, no las había saludado_ decía terra mientras reía a grandes carcajadas

Robin al oír un gran golpe volteo a ver lo que pasaba, y al darse cuenta de que terra había atacado a starfire, saco otra arma y le advirtió a terra.

Aléjate de ella ahora mismo, o sufrirás las consecuencias_ dijo mientras le apuntaba a esta

Esta bien pero no me ataque ya me voy_ dijo terra a regaña dientes_ mientras que robin se deba, cuenta que starfire estaba bien ya que raven había levantado la roca, y se veía a starfire levantada, mientras robin miraba a terra muy enojado ambos se alejaron.

Starfire ¿estas bien? _ pregunto raven muy preocupada

Si, solo un poco adolorida, gracias raven pero dime¿ que paso?_ starfire se sobaba un poco la cabeza debido al gran golpe que se llevo con esa roca

Bueno pues veras , esta terra quiso venia "saludarnos" y pues te lanzo una roca cuando tu estabas distraída, y bueno pues robin al ver esto la amenazo, y ya se fueron los dos.

Ósea que el me salvo_ dijo starfire muy ilusionada

Si star pero ya mejor vámonos, no vaya a ser que venga otra vez terra_ y asi se fueron las dos titanes a su torre.

**MIENTRAS EN LA TORRE**

Viejo no crees que las chicas ya tardaron demasiado, tal vez deberíamos ir por ellas, necesitan a un gran hombre para defenderse_ decía chico bestia tirado en el sillón

Oh vamos viejo, si necesitan de un gran hombre creo que hablas de mi, además ellas son fuertes, tranquilo_ cybor se preparaba un sanwich.

Y en ese momento entraron las dos titanes a la sala, con unas caras de preocupación

¿Chicas que fue lo que sucedió? _ preguntaron los dos titanes


	6. Chapter 6

_-¿_lo encontraron?_– _pregunto cybor esperando una respuesta positiva

_-_si, y como ya sabíamos el…. el_–_raven tenia un hueco en el pecho_–_el sigue siendo el aprendiz de slade

_-¿_no lo puedo creer_? – _chico bestia parecía desesperado_ - ¿_pero como según yo ya se le debió de haber pasado_? –_

_-_si lamentablemente aun sigue, yo pensé que ya lo había superado _–_

_-_pues esto es demasiado, creo que ya hemos perdido a robín _–_cybor no podía creer lo que el acababa de decir

Mientras tanto satrfire llegaba a paso lento, y con la cabeza abajo

_-¿_Por qué se sorprenden de que robín sea el aprendiz si ustedes ya lo sabían_? –_

-star… por dios todos sabes que robín actúa diferente cuando tu estas cerca de el

-pero… no entiendo eso que tiene que ver

-pues mira todos teníamos la esperanza, de que cuando tu llegaras robín entrara en razón y se alegara de slade, pero al parecer ni tu has podido sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza

-pues si, yo pensaba que robín me trataría diferente, pero al verlo en ese estado me siento muy mal, siento que ya no es el mismo

_-_esto es cosa de ese villano de slade, tal vez invento un micro chip en la comida de robín y lo tiene como un zombi que solo se controla de acuerdo a las ordenes de slade- chico bestia decía una de sus locas teorías

-pues… yo no creo de eso amigo chico bestia, pero lo cierto es que robín si cambio un poco su comportamiento, ya que el me salvo de terra

-¿Cómo que te salvo? Pero que fue lo que te hizo terra, ¿espera terra esta con ellos?- chico bestia estaba confundido

-pues yo me supongo que terra también tiene algo que ver con el plan de slade, pero lo cierto es que me odio ya que me empezó a atacar, hasta que llego robín y me rescato pero siempre siguió con su misma actitud, no aguanto esto yo creo que no podre pelear con el

-pues lo siento star, pero como seguimos siéndolos héroes, mucho me temo que tendremos que pelear contra el, estoy seguro de que slade no tarda en iniciar una lucha contra nosotros

-si además, estoy seguro de que slade tiene un nuevo plan para llegar a conquistar el mundo, y esta vez con el apoyo se su ejercito de robots y por lo que oigo todos esto no será nada fácil- chico bestia decía mientras hacia mas dengues que nunca, y hasta con mas preocupación que antes de enfrentarse a salde

_-_Pero si no mal recuerdo, antes de que me fuera nosotros ya habíamos acabado con todos su robot y hasta descubrimos su guarida y la destruimos no

-pues si star, pero como recordaras esta ciudad esta muy mal con respecto a las cárceles y seguridad, y obviamente salde ya encontró una nueva guarida y nuevos aliados como ya vimos, y el mas importante, ósea…

-robín… - starfire estaba con lagrimas en los ojos

_-_si lamentablemente robín y terra ahora son los aprendices de slade

-así es y lamentablemente tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos, aunque ellos eran nuestros amigos, no tenemos otra opción

-pero es que esto, no puede ser de ninguna manera no lo puedo creer

-creo hemos subestimado la inteligencia de slade, como se pudo atrever a hacer esto otra vez al parecer, el también tiene un obsesión con robín como el

-pero amigo, nosotros no podemos pelear contra robín, el es uno de nosotros un titán, es nuestro líder, y no creo que el nos haga daño, a lo mejor tiene planeado algo para detenerlo

Raven dio un gran suspiro- creme star todos sabemos eso, robín si fue nuestro amigo pero como el nos enseño nosotros somos héroes y tenemos que proteger esta ciudad, y no dudo que tal vez robín recapacite y vuelva con nosotros, pero mientras tanto debemos seguir nuestra obligación

_-_pero es enserio no podemos lastimarlo el es mi mejor amigo

_-_a todos nos dolerá star pero todos tendremos que pelear contra robín

_-_pero… ¿todos? Hasta yo….

-si starfire hasta tu pelearas no queda otra opción para todos

Starfire estaba demasiado confundida, sus amigos tenían razón ella era una joven titán, y tendría que luchar contra cualquier criminal, fuera quien fuera, pero robín era un caso muy especial el era su amigo el mejor si lo podía decir

-lo siento mucho amigos, pero yo nunca podría herir a robín… enserio yo no puedo…

-starfire por favor tranquilízate

-NO, no puedo- satrfire les da la espalda a sus amigos y sin mas que decir salió volado de la torre

-starfire por favor detente, piensa bien las cosas- chico bestia estaba apunto de transformarse y salir volando tras ella, pero raven lo detuvo

-déjala chico bestia, ella necesita arreglar sus pensamientos en este momento, ya que como lo suponía no se tomo nada bien esta noticia, además conozco a starfire y se ha donde se dirige y estoy segura que ella lograra que robín regrese con nosotros y tal vez algo mas

Starfire ya no podía aguantar mas las ganas de llorar se sentí mal por lo que sus amigos decían acerca de robín, ¿pero es que como era posible que robín hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Pero ella estaba muy segura de algo jamás volvería a pelear con robín, ella no quería y no podría lastimarlo, ella había tenido que regresar a su planeta por un tiempo, pero ya había regresado, ella había regresado para encontrarse con todos sus amigo titanes, pero ahora todo era diferente ya no podía hacer nada, con esos pensamientos en su cabeza y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, no pudo volar mas pero no importaba ya había llegado al lugar que quería la playa, no sabia por que pero tenia un presentimiento sobre aquel lugar, entonces aterrizo y poniéndose de rodillas a orillas del mar escucho un gran golpe, entonces decidió ir a investigar mientras se escondía detrás de una palmera, y encontrando algo que hizo que su corazón latiera aun mas fuerte

-robín… - dijo starfire apenas en un susurro mientras tocaba su corazón tratando de tranquilizarlo

No sabia por que pero ella había llego justo al lugar donde robín se encontraba, donde ellos dos habían pasado tantas cosas, starfire se encontraba observando a robín, el cual se encontraba en la playa al parecer practicando, pero se encantaba en malas condiciones ya que estaba golpeando una gran montaña con todas sus fuerzas, que al parecer lo estaba lastimando mucho, pero lo que no sabia star era que esas lagrimas salían desde el fondo de su corazón, después de dar un gran golpe en esa montaña callo rendido aun con mas lagrimas en los ojos y desesperado.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?... no puedo creerlo eh traicionando todo lo que yo creía, eh traicionado a mis mejores amigos eh incluso eh traicionado a la justicia que es en lo que mas creía, pero… no tenia otra opción, se que estoy mal, solo, solo quiero que esto valga la pena, pero es que ya no aguanto mas es tanto el dolor que siento en mi alma, siento que estoy destrozado por dentro, es que ¿Por qué?, ¿por que?, es lo que me pregunto todos lo días de mi horrible vida por que se separo, de mi por que me dejo, no entiendo nada yo trate, trate de enseñarle todo lo que podía, pero me falto lo mas importante….

Starfire ya no podía mas había escuchado todo lo que decía robín, pero no entendí muy bien ¿acaso robín cambiado por ella?

-starfire... dime que paso… ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mi?,¿Por qué ya no regresaste a mi lado ? –robín se sentía destrozado, tanto que estaba apunto de gritar ya no aguantaba mas aquel sufrimiento que apareció después que se fue su starfire- ¡por te olvidaste de mi starfire! –gritaba mientras se levantaba y arrojaba una gran roca al mar –si tan solo lo comprendieras lo que siento en este momento es solo que yo nunca te olvide, al contrario que- esta vez golpeo una roca haciendo que esta se partiera en dos- ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Robín se detiene un momento a ver sus manos, las cuales tenia un poco sangradas debido al golpe que le había dado a aquella roca, ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?- se pregunta robín descubriendo lo que su irá había provocado.

-¿Qué es lo que hago?... por favor regresa starfire

_**Nunca imagine, la vida sin ti  
en todo lo que me plantie siempre estabas tu  
solo tu sabes bien quien soy  
de donde vengo y a donde voy**_

Starfire, solo observaba en silencio aquella escena, susurrando ¿Qué fue lo que hice?, por que estas así robín

_**Nunca te he mentido nunca te he escondido naaaada  
siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas  
nadie mejor que tu sabrá ,que di todo lo que pude dar**_

Robín se acerco a la orilla del mar mientras continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos y sus penas

_**Ohhh y ahora tu te vas, así como si nada  
acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tu te vas, y yo...q me pierdo entre la nada (y tu te vas)  
donde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas y tu te vas ohohhhhh**_

-¿pero ahora quien soy yo?... ¿Qué es lo que soy ahora?... un villano NO- robín desesperado golpea su reflejo en el agua

_**Si es que te he fallado dime como y cuando ha sido  
si es que te has cansado y ahora me echas al olvido  
no habras nadie que te amara  
así como yo te puedo amar**_

Robín cae de espaldas, con la mirada asía el cielo, sin darse cuenta ya había obscurecido y ahora se encontraba mirando un mar de estrellas y rápidamente se le vino un gran recuerdo a su mente, recordó la primera vez que conoció a starfire, cuando fue su primer beso con ella, ese beso que siempre tuvo presente en sus pensamientos, nunca lo había comentado pero algunas veces sentía que se volvería loco si no le robaría un beso a starfire.

_**ohhh y ahora tu te vas asi como si nada  
acortandome la vida agachando la mirada  
y tu te vas y yo...que me pierdo entre la nada(y tu te vas)  
donde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas y tu te vas,ooohhh**_

-lastima que nunca lo pude hace, pero siempre quedara marcado en mi mente aquel beso que me diste, que aunque solo fue por que tu quería aprender mi idioma, para mi fue algo maravilloso que abrió nuevos sentimientos en mi, sabes solo desearía que nunca te hubieras olvidado de mi, de este tonto enamorado

_**por mas que busco no encuentro razón,  
por mas que intento no puedo olvidar  
eres como una llama que arde en el fondo de mi corazoooooonnn  
**_

Entonces starfire, ya no aguanto mas y salió de su escondite aun llorando- dime, dime robín ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

Al escuchar esa voz robín se puso de pie, y camino a paso lento así donde se encontraba starfire, pero con una mirada más fría que antes y sin ninguna expresión, aunque el antifaz no ayudaba mucho

-escúchame starfire, yo ya no soy el mismo que antes conocías ahora soy un villano así que mejor aléjate de mi, así como tute alejaste de mi

-¡NOOO! Robín espera por favor

Robín se quedo inmóvil, no podía ni respirar, ya que stafire lo habían abrazado por la espalda, y robín por fin después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir el calor de los brazos de star, y eso le encantaba pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba

-escúchame robín, yo te juro que jamás te eh mentido y nunca te olvidare, jamás

_**(y tu te vas)...y tu te vas  
(y tu te vas)...acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada  
(y tu te vas)...y tu te vas  
(y tu te vas)...acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada  
(y tu te vas)...y tu te vas, como si nada.**_

-robín escúchame bien- starfire lo tenia agarrado de la cara asiendo que las dos miradas se cruzaran- yo te quiero y mucho

Robín, se quedo perdido en los ojos de starfire, que aunque estaban llenos de lagrimas igual se veían hermosos, aunque el estaba igual que ella ya que no aguantaba las lagrimas y empezaban a brotar algunas por sus mejillas, mientras starfire se recostaba en el pecho de robín llorando aun mas que el, robín no aguanto las ganas y con algunos nervios levanto sus manos y las llevo hasta las mejillas de starfire, y entonces las llevo a sus hombros como si no quisiera que se fuera de su lado…

Poco a poco star se fue separando de mi pero sin romper el abraso, lo suficiente para vernos a los ojos, y me sorprendió ver el nuevo brillo que había en ellos. Haciendo lucir sus gemas más hermosas de lo que ya eran, mientras se sonrojaba. No podía apartarme de ella, y con un simple movimiento retire un mechón desobediente de su cara y lo coloque atrás de su oreja mientras descansaba mi mano en su mejilla. Sentía una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora

Poco a poco fuimos perdiéndonos en el aliento del otro, y comenzamos a desaparecer el espacio entre nosotros, era como una fuerza magnética que no me dejaba estar lejos de él. Sentía su aliento embriagándome. la cabeza me daba vueltas por todo lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba perdida en su aliento no sabia que era lo que iba a pasar estaba hipnotizada


	7. Chapter 7

Pero en un movimiento brusco robin aparto a starfire de el dejándola demasiado confundida, pero esta veía en sus ojos un gran dolor

Yo… yo ya no puedo mas _ robin dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio

Por que, que es lo que te paso_ starfire no entendía nada a robin

Te fuiste…no regresas…

Lo se me fui pero regrese… lo que quiero saber es que paso, que paso ese tiempo que no estuve

Shhh_ robin puso un dedo sobre los labios de starfire.

Y en un movimiento que starfire no espero, robin la aprisiono con sus brazos pegando la a su pecho, mientras este le acariciaba el pelo, sintiendo su arma, sintiéndola tan cerca, solo quería guardar este momento en su mente, seria lo único que le quedaría

Adiós star_ y robin se decidió a irse con un mirada muy obscura

Per robin por que no regresas con nosotros

Tienes que irte de aquí starfire _ le grito robin

Pero por que, que es lo que pasa, se que me estas ocultando algo _ starfire trataba de acercarse

Vete ya, ya no trates confundirme mas, solo vete_ robin la aparto de inmediato

¿Que dices? Robin ¿Qué fue lo que paso mientras no estuve?

El tiempo_ dijo sin más y se dio media vuelta apunto de irse

No te vayas, robin por favor tenemos que hablar

Ya hablamos starfire es todo lo que diré_robin ya estaba caminando

Por que eres el aprendiz de slade_ starfire le grito

Solo lo soy _ robin sentía un dolor en su cabeza

¿Por que?_starfire lo vio decidida

Por que ese es mi destino, ese es mi camino_ robin se agarro la cabeza le dolía mucho_ yo lo elegí y es mío…. Mío

Robin_starfire no entendía nada que le sucedía a robin

Todo ya esta echo starfire, este camino ya esta trazado_ robin se gira para mirarla a lo ojos

Pero… yo no entiendo nada

Déjalo star solo es lo que ya esta echo y nada mas, y soy un criminal y nada lo cambiara_ robin seguí mirándola pero con los ojos fríos

Pero tu no puedes ser un criminal, robin recapacita no eres un criminal_ starfire no podía creer esto quien era el enserio era robin

Lo soy_robin giro su cabeza así otro lado apartando su mirad_ o no lo soy ….. solo aléjate rápido vete starfire

Pero robin es significa que tendremos que pelear…. Tu contra mi, yo contra ti-starfire lloraba

Yo estoy preparado, adiós _ y sin mas robin se fue

Robin no permitiré que eso pase te salvare _ y asi los dos se dieron la espalda y se fueron por distintos caminos


End file.
